


Closer

by hazelNuts



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (or as fluffy as these two can get), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, M/M, POV Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Neil's kidnapping, and he wants to think of anything else but that.</p><p>
  <i>It’s been a year. A year since Neil’s father died, since Neil almost died at the hand of his father. He doesn’t want to think about it, but the memories push themselves to the forefront of his mind when he sees the date on his phone and the concerned glances of his teammates when he walks into the girls’ room for lunch.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

It’s been a year. A year since Neil’s father died, since Neil almost died at the hand of his father. He doesn’t want to think about it, but the memories push themselves to the forefront of his mind when he sees the date on his phone and the concerned glances of his teammates when he walks into the girls’ room for lunch. Even the new Foxes know something is up, and glance at Neil.

It’s Saturday, the day after another win that brings the Foxes one step closer to defending their title in the finals, so Coach gave them the day to relax and recuperate from last night’s celebrations. The only people not looking hungover right now are Andrew and Renee. Neil himself isn’t hungover, but his sleep was plagued with nightmares, so he’s guessing he looks about as good as Dan right now, which is at least better than Nicky.

Conversation is sparse, and doesn’t distract Neil from his memories. After avoiding the twentieth sideways glance from Nicky, Neil’s eyes land on the scars on his knuckles. His muscles lock for less than a second, but everyone must’ve noticed, because what little conversation there was, disappears completely. He gets up to go and be out of sight of everyone for a while. Andrew, who’d been sitting next to him on the floor, gets up too and makes his way to the door without a backward glance. Neil follows him.

They make their way to the roof in silence. Neil opens the door as Andrew lights a cigarette. It’s just past midday and the sun is still high in the sky. The leftover chill from winter is barely noticeable in the air.

Neil sits down near the side of the roof. He crosses his legs and he leans forward, elbows on his knees. If he cranes his neck, he can see the ground below. He expects Andrew to sit down beside him, but Andrew, as always, defies any expectations placed on him.

Neil almost turns around when he feels Andrew’s presence at his back and sees Andrew’s legs stretch out on either side of him. Andrew’s hands are on his knees, black bands just visible from underneath his sweater. Neil takes Andrew’s cigarette and holds it up, studying it. He watches the little embers glow red and then fade as he waits Andrew out.

‘Yes or no?’ Andrew asks.

Neil keeps his eyes on the cigarette, but from his peripheral vision he sees Andrew lifting his arms and bending them slightly like he’s going to wrap them around Neil’s waist.

‘Yes. Always yes,’ Neil says.

‘Stop saying always,’ Andrew grumbles, but he shuffles a little closer, then wraps his arms around Neil’s waist and pulls just a little. Neil takes it as the okay to lean back.

They’ve never done this before. They’re both a lot more comfortable with casual touches these days, both from each other and their teammates; they usually sit with their sides pressed together, sometimes Neil wakes up with the weight of Andrew’s hand on his stomach. But they’ve never really hugged or cuddled. Not like this. Not with intent.

Neil closes his eyes and breathes in the smells of Andrew, smoke and whisky and sweat. A relaxed smile forms on his lips as he lets Andrew replace another bad memory with a good one.

‘Give me back my cigarette,’ Andrew says.

Neil holds the cigarette up by his shoulder, filter facing Andrew. It’s a challenge. They can either share this one, or Andrew needs to let go of Neil to light another.

‘293,’ Andrew mutters before hooking his chin over Neil’s shoulder and taking a drag.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
